


Atoms and Space

by mewgirl1995



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ahsoka POV, Friendship/Love, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: During a standard supply run, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin crash land on an unknown planet. Something ominous lurks behind the seemingly innocent exterior and the three of them struggle to escape before the planet consumes them.





	Atoms and Space

It was supposed to be a simple supply run so they went alone without any of the clone troopers. Ahsoka was only there because she was bored. The supply run wasn’t particularly exciting but at least it was something to do. On their way back, Ahsoka took the opportunity to nap. She woke to alarms followed by the ship smashing into the ground.

As Ahsoka climbed out of the wreckage and turned back to watch Anakin pull Obi-Wan up, she was glad that she came. Both of them were covered in bruises, their clothes burned and torn. She glanced down briefly to see bruises on her skin as well. Yet, they didn't hurt.

"Master!" Ahsoka hurried to stand and rush over to them. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan sent an irritated glance towards Anakin. "Clearly, someone crashed the ship."

With an indignant scoff, Anakin walked away from the wreckage, turning to search through it. "I did not. I lost control of it." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow before turning to follow Anakin. "Or more like something took control of it." He sighed and walked around the ship, whistling. “Artoo!” He paused, a worried look crossing his face.

"We suddenly jumped into hyperspace while you were sleeping," Obi-Wan added when Ahsoka looked at him with a confused gaze. "I have no idea where we are."

The planet only had one sun, which eliminated at least a few star systems. Though there was not much else to go on. They had crashed on top of a large hill, which stretched down into a forest. Ahsoka gulped, staring ahead with a feeling of trepidation. The forest looked innocent enough, but it felt as if something was lurking just out of reach. Her hand went to her lightsabers, checking to ensure they were there.

“Artoo?” The look of devastation on Anakin’s face as he searched for the droid made Ahsoka’s heartache. She walked over to her master and laid a consoling hand on his arm. “How did he not make it?” Anakin struggled to lift up a piece of scrap metal and failed. “Artoo!”

“The droid is gone Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, sorting through another pile of wreckage. “It’s a shame but we have to keep focused.”

Anakin glared at him and looked as if he was about to say something, but decided against it. With an angry sigh, Anakin turned away from the ship. "There's no point in standing around waiting then," he said, beginning down the hill. "We should look for a village, maybe there's a communication tower we can use."

"Anakin, wait." Obi-Wan turned back to sort through the wreckage. "Maybe we can-" He broke off as he pulled out a mangled mess of parts. "Drat, it's completely destroyed."

Looking at the wreckage, Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder how they managed to survive. It looked as if the ship had been completely crushed. She gulped, turning back towards the forest. "There's something out there," she said. "I can feel it."

"Hopefully they have some way off this planet." Anakin’s voice was bitter and angry. He glanced back at Obi-Wan briefly before continuing down the hill.

"Master, wait! It feels-" Ahsoka broke off, unsure of how to describe the feeling. Anakin studied her with a curious look as she struggled to find the words. "It feels powerful at the very least." She knelt down, pressing a hand into the grass. "Can you not sense it?" Closing her eyes, Ahsoka focused on the energy. She raised her head a moment later, looking to the two other Jedi for confirmation.

"I feel it too," Obi-wan said as he closed his eyes. "There is something very powerful here."

"So we'll be careful. Standing around here won't help us." Anakin turned and headed towards the forest again. "Come on."

Anakin fidgeted, checking that his lightsaber was at his side. Despite the bravado he displayed, Ahsoka could tell he was frightened as well. She gulped and hurried after him, letting Obi-Wan take up the rear. He too had his hand on his lightsaber, eyes darting around to check for danger.

The forest was silent. No birds chirped. Nothing rustled through the leaves of the trees. Ahsoka watched, searching for any sign of life. There was nothing. She watched Anakin and Obi-Wan, even they were quiet. They seemed tenser than usual. As they walked, they soon came up a little river. Anakin paused, glancing downstream.

"If we follow this we may find a village," Obi-Wan said, seemingly voicing Anakin's own thoughts. Anakin’s annoyed expression disappeared as he glanced towards him with a small, fond smile. Ahsoka noted that smile was the same as the one he often gave Senator Amidala. She snorted as they continued on their way, following the river.

As the sun began to set it seemed as though the trio had hardly made any progress. Ahsoka sighed, leaning against a tree and sliding to the ground. "We're not going to keep walking through the night are we?" Despite her attempt to not whine, the last part of her request ended on a bit of a high note.

"What you don't want to enjoy a nice night hike, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"It just feels like we're not getting anywhere. What's the point of continuing on when we can't even see anything?"

"You're right, we should rest. If there is danger lurking out there we don't want to be ill-prepared to face it." Obi-Wan glanced around at their surroundings before pointing to a large boulder near the river. "We should rest there. It would be safer than staying out in the open."

"I'll take the first watch then," Anakin said, strolling over to sit before the rock as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan huddled together against it. "Get some rest."

Falling asleep was easier said than done. Ahsoka drifted in and out of restless sleep as she curled up in the grass. It felt rough and she struggled to get into a comfortable position. After a while, she managed to sleep a few hours before something woke her. She drowsily opened her eyes, glancing towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. It was near pitch black and she could barely see their faces in the dark.

"Anakin, please go get some rest," Obi-Wan said, speaking softly. "I can watch for the remainder of the night."

"It's only another few hours, I'm not even tired."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Obi-Wan sighed, sitting beside Anakin. "I will stay up with you then."

"You should just get some more sleep, Master," Anakin said. He sounded tired. "I'm fine."

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly towards Anakin, though Ahsoka couldn't see his expression. "You can barely keep your eyes open." He reached out and laid his palm against Anakin's cheek. "Get some rest. I will keep watch." As he pulled his hand away, Anakin leaned forward slightly saying something that made Obi-Wan laugh. "Alright then."

Ahsoka closed her eyes again, trying to sleep as the two of them spoke. After a while, their quiet voices faded away. When they returned home, Ahsoka swore to never take a bed for granted ever again. She snuggled into the dry grass and fell asleep once more.

When Ahsoka woke to the sound of screaming, her hands went straight to her lightsabers. She leaped to her feet, lighting them. She hadn't expected to see Anakin curled tight, crying out in his sleep. She immediately turned off her lightsabers and rushed to his side.

"Anakin, it's okay," Obi-Wan spoke softly as he smoothed his hand across Anakin's forehead. Even Ahsoka could feel his soothing touch through the Force. It calmed her own nerves as she kneeled beside Anakin on his opposite side. "You're safe." Anakin's cries quieted. His eyes slowly opened as he raised his head, meeting Obi-Wan's concerned gaze. "Are you-"

Before Obi-Wan could finish speaking, Anakin shifted forward, hugging his former master tight. With trembling breath, he muttered something under his breath that Ahsoka could not quite hear. He spoke again with certainty, "Please just stay here for a moment. Stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Anakin." Obi-Wan shifted and pulled Anakin closer, leaning his head against Anakin's. Ahsoka slid over and Obi-Wan looked at her, smiling slightly. "We're both here for you."

Anakin glanced briefly at Ahsoka before reaching out and pulling her into the hug as well. "Thank you," he said quietly. Tears stained his face. "Thank you." Ahsoka nodded, hugging both Anakin and Obi-Wan. As they huddled together in the strange forest, the sun began to rise.

When they set off following the river again, Anakin did not mention his night terror. He kept his eyes firmly ahead, watching for any signs of danger. Though Obi-Wan still lingered close and Ahsoka noticed him brush his hand against Anakin's a few times as they walked.

"Isn't it strange that there's no birds?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes it is," Obi-Wan said, looking back at Ahsoka. He raised his eyes towards the trees. "In fact I haven't seen any indication of any animal life at all."

"What if there's no one on this planet?" Ahsoka voiced the fear that she was sure they all shared. "What if we're stranded here?"

Silence fell over the three of them as they continued down the path. Ahsoka took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. If they couldn't find anyone they were trapped. It could take years for the Republic to find them.

"Maybe it would be better that way." Anakin spoke so quietly that Ahsoka barely heard him.

Eyes wide in surprise, Obi-Wan halted in his tracks. He turned slowly, regarding Anakin with a cautious look. "Surely you don't mean that," he said. When Anakin didn't respond, Obi-Wan reached out and grasped his shoulder. "Anakin."

"Is it really so bad, Obi-Wan? We were caught in the middle of a war." His eyes met Obi-Wan's and he slowly shook his head. "We were...trapped."

"Don't say things like that." Obi-Wan's response was little more than a hushed whisper. "Our lives belong to the Jedi Order. If they want us to fight in this war than fight we must." Anakin sighed, scrunching his face in irritation.

"I always forget that the Jedi Council is never wrong," he said, clenching and unclenching his hands. Ahsoka wondered if that was the first time they had that conversation. "They get to dictate our lives. You get to dictate my life."

"Anakin-"

With a scowl, Anakin shrugged Obi-Wan off and stormed away into the forest.

"Don't just run off alone!" Obi-Wan sighed and followed him, swatting branches aside.

"This is a horrible idea!" Ahsoka called before chasing after the pair of them. As they continued into the forest, the trees grew thicker. She struggled to push through them, catching her foot on a tree root as she hurried to follow Obi-Wan. With a yelp, Ahsoka fell to the ground.

As Ahsoka struggled to free her foot, Obi-Wan returned to her side. She yanked hard and cried out again as pain shot up her leg. Obi-Wan offered his hand and pulled her up, though she flinched when she put her foot down, baring weight on it. "I think I twisted it," she said with a quiet hiss as she tried to step forward again.

"Here, lean on me young one." Obi-Wan offered his arm, which Ahsoka gratefully accepted. She leaned heavily on him, hopping along with her good foot. "Anakin! Your foolishness has gotten your own Padawan hurt." Silence met Obi-Wan's reprimand. Even without a Force bond, Ahsoka sensed Obi-Wan's spike of panic. "Anakin? Anakin!"

"Master?" Ahsoka called out, slightly louder. "Come back!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan quickened his pace, nearly dragging Ahsoka along after him. "Of all times for him to run off, he chooses now?" He continued calling for him, eyes darting around the thick trees. When no answer met his calls, he stopped, glancing towards Ahsoka's ankle. "We need to stabilize that."

Ahsoka stayed quiet as she sat down and outstretched her leg. Obi-Wan tore off a piece of his cloak to wrap around her ankle. Though Obi-Wan didn't excel at Force healing, he also took a moment to focus and attempt to sooth Ahsoka's pain. She glanced upward towards the sky, which remained concealed behind thick branches. Turning back to the tree, Ahsoka placed her hand on its trunk, feeling the smooth surface.

"I think I know what's wrong with this planet." Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt out for the Force, searching for it in the tree's trunk. She felt out for the tendrils of life that existed in everything and found nothing. The tree was dark. It might as well have been dead. "The Force is weak here, weaker than I've ever felt. This tree doesn't even feel alive!"

"How did we not notice it sooner?" Obi-Wan said quietly as he laid his palm against the tree as well. "I suppose we were too worried about being trapped." He sighed and held out his hand to Ahsoka. "Let's return to the river. Anakin will calm down and find his way back to us."     Despite him saying that Ahsoka could see the worry in Obi-Wan's eyes. Though they continued following the river, Ahsoka's injury slowed them down considerably. She limped along as Obi-Wan's eyes traced the trees, searching for Anakin. When it began to get dark, he paused and turned to Ahsoka.

"You're worried about him. I am too, Master," Ahsoka said quickly. "We could try looking for him." She gestured towards the trees. "Normally, it would be hard to look at all these trees around but-" She broke off, still disturbed by the idea that the plant life had no connection to the Force.

"You're right. Come, let's sit here." Obi-Wan sat beside the river, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Ahsoka followed suit, struggling to calm her racing mind. Obi-Wan reached his hand out to her and she took it.

The Force pulsed out from the pair of them, spanning across the world past the Forceless trees and further into the forest. Together they searched for Anakin's presence. It should have been easy to find, but they hit a wall. Ahsoka focused harder, scrunching up her face. She pushed against the barrier, struggling to break it.

"Something's wrong," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Ahsoka, careful."

Despite his warnings, Ahsoka pushed harder, struggling against the opposite power. Something snapped and Ahsoka gasped, eyes snapping open. A cold breeze blew through her causing her to shiver. She turned and glanced at their surroundings. All of the trees were suddenly wilted and dying. The river had gone dry. As Ahsoka looked to Obi-Wan she saw his robes were unharmed and no bruises or burns marred his face.

"A Force illusion," Obi-Wan said slowly, eyes wide in fear. "We were trapped in an illusion. A powerful one at that." He touched the ground, raising his hand as the dirt filtered through. "This planet is dying." Obi-Wan stood, staring through the stretches of trees. "Anakin." His voice was soft, full of worry. "We need to find him. He's still trapped in the illusion." He leaped to his feet, beginning towards the trees again. Ahsoka hurried to follow, stumbling on her hurt ankle.

"Master wait!"

When Obi-Wan turned back, Ahsoka was startled at how frightened he looked. She had never seen him in such a panic before. Amongst all the Jedi Ahsoka knew, Obi-Wan kept himself composed the best. He was always calm, always rational. Yet, he seemed absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry, for a moment I forgot about your injury." Obi-Wan stepped back again, holding his arm to Ahsoka.

"It's alright. I think Anakin's in the most danger right now." She bit her lip as she looked to Obi-Wan. "You're really worried."

With a shake of his head, Obi-Wan remained quiet. They trekked through the forest once more, but seeing it as it truly was made it even creepier. Ahsoka had learned about Force illusions before, but she had never experienced one. Force illusions were usually only used by Sith. Ahsoka wondered if they had stumbled upon something much darker than they first expected. Though stumbled upon wasn't the right way to describe it. They had been pulled in against their will.

Ahsoka watched Obi-Wan, studying his gaze as they hurried forward. He was more composed than earlier, but Ahsoka could still sense his unease. She sighed and did her best to reach out with the Force, searching for Anakin's presence. With the Force illusion broken, it became easier for her to search him out. Pushing herself to the limits, Ahsoka stopped. She closed her eyes and felt for any sign of his presence.

It was beginning to get dark. If they did not find Anakin soon they would be searching for him in the pitch black. Ahsoka strengthened her search, desperately feeling for the touch of her master's presence. Suddenly, she felt it. It was brief, but solid. Eyes shooting open, Ahsoka turned and pointed.

"That way."

Obi-Wan rushed that direction, nearly tugging Ahsoka along behind him. They hurried over the dying roots and through the branches, following the faint touch of Anakin's presence. As they left the dying trees the pair of them found themselves in an open valley, devoid of any life just like the forest. Anakin stood in the center with his back to them.

Relief overwhelmed both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan rushed forward as Ahsoka limped along more slowly. "Where in the world have you been? I was so-" Blue light erupted from Anakin's side as he swung his lightsaber towards Obi-Wan. The other Jedi barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, lighting his own lightsaber as a reflex. "Anakin?"

"Who are you? How did you get to this planet?" Anakin's questions were nearly snarls. He advanced on Obi-Wan, raising his lightsaber again. From the eerie light it casted, Ahsoka caught a glance at Anakin's eyes. They were dull, unfocused.

"Anakin, it's me!" Obi-Wan stepped back as Anakin advanced on him. "You're still trapped in the Force illusion." He reached out his hand. "Let me help you break it."

"Don't try to trick me!"

Obi-Wan only barely managed to knock away Anakin's lightsaber as he backpedaled quickly. Ahsoka cursed, hurrying to help Obi-Wan. They needed to disarm Anakin before trying to break him free of the illusion. Though as Obi-Wan and Anakin clashed in a dazzling array of skill, Ahsoka felt unsure of how much she could do with her hurt ankle.

"Master! It's us, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan!"

Anakin glanced her way briefly, before dodging Obi-Wan's attempt to knocked him to the ground. They both outstretched their hands at the same time, attempting to Force push the other backwards. Ahsoka charged forward, lighting her own sabers. She attacked from the side, giving Anakin only a moment to pull away from Obi-Wan and block her attacks.

"Please Anakin! Trust us!"

"You're Sith aren't you?" There was a wild untrusting look in Anakin's eyes as he stumbled backwards, parrying their attacks. "What have you done to my friends?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan begged again. His attack faltered and Ahsoka saw the opening the same time as Anakin did.

With a vengeful grimace, Anakin slashed his lightsaber across Obi-Wan's shoulder, knocking the man back. Obi-Wan screamed in pain and dropped his lightsaber. It rolled out of his reach and Anakin pulled it to him, lighting it.

"Master!" Ahsoka rushed to Obi-Wan's side. Pain erupted up her side as she struggled to walk. They needed to get out of there. In their current state they couldn't fight Anakin off. With a deep breath, Ahsoka summoned everything she could muster and pushed. She sent Anakin flying backwards, directly into a tree. "We need to get out of here." Ahsoka reached out to help Obi-Wan up and pulled him back towards the forest.

"We can't leave him," Obi-Wan said. He sounded weak. "We need to-"

"He'll kill us!"

Obi-Wan fell silent. The pair of them stumbled in the dark into the thick of the trees and hid. They kept quiet, meeting each other’s gaze as they held their breaths. For fear of drawing Anakin to their location, they remained that way until the sun began to rise once more. As the light spread over them, Ahsoka couldn't help but be filled with dread.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "How do we save him?"

For a moment, Obi-Wan didn't reply. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "This is my fault," he said softly. Ahsoka frowned, tilting her head slightly. Obi-Wan met her confused gaze with a small, sad smile. "We may not have told you the whole truth of what happened when we crashed."

"What do you mean?"

With a quiet sigh, Obi-Wan leaned his head in his hands. "We were arguing," he began slowly. "The war has taken a toll on all of us. Anakin wanted-" Obi-Wan broke off and shook his head. "He expressed doubts about whether what we were doing was right. He asked if I would ever consider deserting the order."

Ahsoka's heart dropped. She fumbled for words, unsure of what she could possibly say.

"Of course, that very idea sparked a huge argument, which lead to Anakin stepping away from the controls and-" Obi-Wan shook his head, breaking off. "We suddenly jumped into hyperspace and crashed." By the way his eyes flitted away from Ahsoka's, she immediately doubted that he was telling the entire truth.

Curling up, Ahsoka leaned her head on her knees and shivered. Without the illusion, the planet felt so much colder. Obi-Wan shrugged off his cloak and shifted, wrapping it around her. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Anakin has been troubled recently," he said. "Has he come to you for support?"

Pursing her lips, Ahsoka shrugged. She hugged her knees close, huddling in the warmth of Obi-Wan's cloak. "I guess he did ask me something strange a few days ago." Obi-Wan glanced to her and she almost considered not answering, but with a heavy sigh she said, "He asked if it was possible to be in love with two people at once." A small smile briefly graced her face. "Hypothetically of course."

Ahsoka hoped that Anakin would not be angry at her later for revealing their discussion. She looked to Obi-Wan who wore a pained expression. He closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath.

"I need to meditate. Can you keep watch?" Ahsoka nodded and Obi-Wan turned away, closing his eyes.

As Ahsoka huddled under the warmth of the cloak, she thought about Anakin's question again. She knew deep down why he had asked it and that it wasn't purely hypothetical. Despite his attempts to be secretive, everyone knew about him and Padme. At least, Ahsoka thought everyone knew. She certainly did. It wasn't hard to figure it out when he looked at her with such adoration in his eyes. Glancing towards Obi-Wan, Ahsoka thought about Anakin's question again. What exactly had Anakin asked him? It must have been more than just a suggestion to abandon the Jedi Order. They were still trapped on the planet, but they needed to save Anakin as well. Then, Ahsoka frowned, she looked down at her hands where the illusion had given her bruises and burns. Had they actually crashed at all?

When Obi-Wan finished meditating, he turned back to Ahsoka with a grave look. His wound still looked angry, but Obi-Wan clearly attempted to heal some of it. "We are going to have to set up a trap," he said with a calculating look. "If we can disarm him it may give us enough time to break the illusion. You will have to do it. I'll lure him to us."

"Master is that really-"

"It will work." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, wearing a pained expression. "It has to."

Finding Anakin again was easier said than done. His presence was weaker than before which made Ahsoka begin to worry. She voiced her thoughts to Obi-Wan as they limped through the forest. "This planet," she said. "Something terrible has happened to it. What if-" She broke off, nearly on the verge of tears.

"We'll get to him first." Obi-Wan's confidence wavered only slightly.

It grew dark quickly again and the pair of Jedi were forced to stop for the night. Their injuries prevented them from continuing their search. With a sigh, Ahsoka leaned against the tree. Anakin was likely looking for them as well, but the illusion masked their true identities. He was just wandering through the forest all alone.

It felt even colder when the sun rose again the next morning. Ahsoka breathed out, seeing her breath. She wondered what was going on. Obi-Wan's limp increased, he struggled to walk, pressing a hand over his wound on his shoulder. As his breathing grew ragged, Ahsoka wondered how they were going to escape.

Then Ahsoka sensed Anakin's presence again. Both her and Obi-Wan reacted at the same time, looking towards the thicker part of the forest. "Stay hidden," Obi-Wan said, limping forward. "I'll draw him closer."

"Master are you sure? You're really hurt."

"I'll be fine."

Hurrying forward, Obi-Wan stayed in the thinnest area of trees. Ahsoka hid, carefully moving from tree to tree. She lit her lightsabers and took in a deep breath as they buzzed, filling the air with an electric touch.

"Who's there?" Anakin's voice sounded weak. He stepped into view, eyes locked on Obi-Wan's. Glancing around the tree, Ahsoka spotted Obi-Wan's lightsaber clipped to Anakin's belt. His own lightsaber was activated in his hand.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "From the moment we've landed this world has trapped us in a Force illusion." Anakin watched him with wary, untrusting eyes. "Ahsoka and I managed to break free of it, but you-" He broke off, eyes wide with worry. "Why are you so weak? I can barely feel your presence in the Force."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I have no reason to trust anything you're saying. This feels plenty real to me." For a moment, a small smile graced his lips. "Though it is like my Master to try to talk himself out of an impossible situation."

"Listen to me," Obi-Wan said, stepping closer. He outstretched his arms. "I'm not armed. Let me prove I am who I say I am." Ahsoka continued creeping around the trees, waiting for Obi-Wan's signal. As she got closer, she sensed Anakin's presence in the Force and like Obi-Wan said, it was weak.

"Choose your next words carefully then." Anakin raised his lightsaber. His hand trembled for a moment.

"You asked me if I would ever consider leaving the Jedi order." Obi-Wan stepped closer, reaching out to push Anakin's hand aside, the one that held his lightsaber. Ahsoka drew in a sharp breath. Obi-Wan was too close. If he failed to convince Anakin and break the illusion it would be easy for Anakin to kill him then and there. "I told you I wouldn't." A pained looked cross Anakin's face. "That was a lie."

What in the world was Obi-Wan saying? Ahsoka paused, glancing at the tree branch above their heads. If she was quick enough she could climb up to it and ambush Anakin from above. If she did that, it would be easy enough to disarm him.

Reaching up, Obi-Wan tentatively laid his hand against Anakin's cheek. "If you left my dear one then I'm not sure I could bear to stay." Again, he stepped closer, pressing his forehead against Anakin's. "I need you by my side, Anakin."  

For a moment Ahsoka feared that it wasn't enough, that Anakin was about to strike his former master down. Then, Anakin dropped his lightsaber. It cluttered to the ground, turning off in the process. "Surely that must be against the Jedi code?" Anakin said right before he collapsed into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Master!" Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and rushed over.

Cradling Anakin as he sunk to his knees, Obi-Wan's expression softened. He brushed Anakin's hair from his face, trailing his hand down his cheek. "It's like I suspected," he said. "The Force illusion maintained itself by draining the Force from its victims. That's how this planet is struggling to keep alive."

Ahsoka reached out, grasping Anakin's hand. "We have to get back to the ship," she said. "I don't think we actually crashed. I think that was part of the illusion too."

"Brilliant Snips," Anakin muttered. "Wish you had figured that out earlier."

Ahsoka frowned, turning Anakin's hand over in her own. She pressed her fingers to the inside of his wrist, feeling his faint pulse. "We need to go now. Can you walk?"

Together Obi-Wan and Ahsoka helped Anakin to his feet, though both of them struggled as well, their respective injuries aching. Obi-Wan did his best to lead the way. If they walked all night long they would at least get halfway back to the ship. While Ahsoka was able to stumble along fairly well, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked much worse for wear.

Hours into their walk, Obi-Wan and Anakin could barely continue on. “We should stop here.” Obi-Wan gestured to the boulder. Ahsoka wasn’t sure if it was the same one that they rested by on the first night, but desperately hoped that it was. It would mean they were close.

The sun was just beginning to rise as they collapsed by its side. Ahsoka raised her eyes to watch Anakin, who gasped for breath. His Force presence continued to weaken despite them breaking the illusion. How much longer could he last? She slid closer to him, laying her hands on his arm.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine Snips,” Anakin said. He spoke slowly as if each word pained him. Ahsoka could barely feel his presence at all. “I just need some rest.” His pulse under her fingers seemed to slow as he closed his eyes.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan leaned over, eyes wide in worry. He shifted closer, laying his hand on Anakin’s chest right as Ahsoka felt the rest of Anakin’s life begin to drain away under her fingertips. “No, no, no!”

“Master!”

Before Ahsoka could do anything, she felt a powerful surge in the Force. Obi-Wan leaned his head against Anakin’s, clutching the front of his robes tight as he closed his eyes. It took only a moment for Ahsoka to realize what he was doing. The air filled with electricity as Obi-Wan struggled to bring Anakin back from the brink of death. Ahsoka knew fully well that Obi-Wan had not been trained in Force healing. Those who did not know exactly what they were doing risked death themselves. Slowly, Ahsoka felt Anakin’s presence in the Force strengthen again as Obi-Wan’s weakened. She felt his pulse grow strong under her fingers again.

With a gasp, Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, struggling to keep upright. “Anakin,” he whispered. “Dear one, please, please.” His last words came out as a choked cry.

Despite her weakened ankle, Ahsoka made her decision. She leapt to her feet, drawing a startled look from Obi-Wan. “I’ll go get the ship,” she said.

“Alone? No, Ahsoka-”

“There’s no time!”

Activating both her lightsabers, Ahsoka turned and ran back through the trees, stumbling every couple steps. She gritted her and teeth and did her best to ignore the pain as she slashed through the trees. As her ankle throbbed, she focused willing the Force to dull her pain. “Emotion, yet peace.” Ahsoka cut through the branches, hurrying towards her destination. “Ignorance, yet knowledge.” She stumbled and almost fell, catching herself at the last moment. “Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet peace.” She spotted the hill up ahead and rushed up it, hoping that she was right. “Death, yet the Force.”

Ahead of Ahsoka was their small transport ship, Artoo stood at the front, beeping angrily. Ahsoka rushed past him, hurrying up the ramp. She gasped as pain shot up her entire side. She nearly collapsed on the ground, but hurried to make it to the controls.

“There’s not time to explain Artoo! We have to get to Anakin and Obi-Wan!”

The droid did not wait for an explanation. He rolled over to the control panel and quickly punched in orders as Ahsoka took the controls. She took in a deep breath, hoping that her flight training would be enough to pilot in such a dense forest.

“Let’s go then Artoo.”

In her haste to get back, Ahsoka managed to plow through a few trees. Though it was mostly harmless. She spotted the large stone and landed nearby in an area mostly free of trees. As Ahsoka rushed to leave the ship, Artoo was close behind, beeping worriedly.

“I cannot believe you landed that ship here,” Obi-Wan said as he stood. He faltered for a moment, falling onto Ahsoka for support. Artoo rolled over to Anakin, beeping and gently nudging him.

“Let me help you onto the ship,” Ahsoka said. “You’re still weak from healing Anakin.”

Obi-Wan didn’t protest, likely since he was too weak too. Despite the fire in her ankle, Ahsoka hurried to get him into the ship safely and then returned for Anakin. She struggled to pull him up and relied on Artoo to help drag him onto the ship. Once they were all safely aboard, Ahsoka set the route to take them back to Coruscant. She fell into the seat, wincing as her ankle hung down.

They were halfway home by the time Anakin woke up. He raised his head, glancing towards Ahsoka and Artoo. Obi-Wan manned the controls, giving Ahsoka a much needed break. “Artoo? You’re alive buddy?” Anakin’s smile widened as he reached out to pat the droid on its head.

“Wow, you greet the droid first instead of the Padawan who saved your life?” Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. She crossed her arms and leaned back. “Typical Skyguy.” Anakin frowned at the nickname and slowly sat up.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” He swung his legs over to the edge of the cot before Ahsoka could stop him.

“You should probably rest-”

“I’m fine Snips.” He stood and almost immediately collapsed again.

Ahsoka rushed forward to catch him, wincing at the sharp pain in her ankle. They had bandaged it better when they returned to the ship, but she would need to see a proper Force healer when they returned. Ahsoka helped Anakin sit down on the cot again before he could injure himself further.    

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, hurrying down the corridor. “I sensed you were awake.” He walked over, smiling to Ahsoka as he passed. “How do you feel?”

“I’m sorry!” Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan glanced to each other with surprised looks. Anakin bowed his head and continued, “My rashness nearly got all of us killed and I-” He broke off, looking towards Obi-Wan’s bandaged shoulder. “I hurt you.”

With a soft expression, Obi-Wan sat beside Anakin on the cot. “It was not your fault,” he said. “The Force illusion was powerful. I’m surprised Ahsoka managed to break through it.” He sent a small smile in her direction before continuing, “Though I have to agree that storming off alone was not your best plan.”

“I would say that I’d never do it again, but I’d be lying to you Master.” Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan chuckled. “I’m just glad we’re off of that planet.”

“Me too, dear one.”

“What do you say we go check and make sure we’re not getting dragged into another crazy planet Artoo?” Ahsoka said, leaping up. The droid beeped at her and followed along as they headed down the corridor.

Ahsoka paused, peaking around the corner back at Anakin and Obi-Wan. She could no longer hear what they were saying, but she was too curious to give them complete privacy. She watched with a small smile as Obi-Wan reached up, stroking Anakin’s cheek lightly with his thumb as they talked. Then, Anakin leaned forward, pulling Obi-Wan into a kiss. As he pulled away, he spotted her over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Ahsoka!”

“Sorry! I’ll get to flying the ship now!” With that said, Ahsoka hurried to give them some actual privacy.    

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for any kudos and comments!


End file.
